Mario Tennis: Grand Slam Star
Mario Tennis: Grand Slam Star is the eighth installment of the Mario Tennis series, developped by the Apollo Studios. The game mechanics are similar to the Mario Tennis Aces' ones, while some came back from past games. Game Modes Tournament The Tournament mode is very similar to the one of the past Mario Tennis games. There are four Cups in the World Open, four in the Star Open and one Grand Slam. When a character wins the Special Cup, he become Star and he can do the Star Open. Every set is won at the best of two games. It's possible to play the tournaments in double with a CPU or with a real player. Winning the Special Cup the Pro difficulty is unlocked, winning the Final Cup the Ace difficulty is unlocked and winning the Grand Slam Cup the G.O.A.T. (Greatest Of All Time) difficulty is unlocked. Winning a cup for the first will also unlock a new character. World Open *'Mushroom Cup: '''1-set starting round, 1-set semifinals, 3-set finals, held in the Hard Peach's Court. *'Flower Cup: 1-set starting round, 3-set semifinals, 3-set finals. held in the Clay Peach's Court. *'Feather Cup: '''1-set starting round, 3-set semifinals, 5-set finals, held in the Carpet Peach's Court. *'Special Cup: '1-set starting round, 3-set semifinals, 5-set finals, held in the Grass Peach's Court. Star Open *'Life Mushroom Cup: 1-set starting round, 1-set semifinals, 3-set finals, held in the Mushroom Court. *'Boomerang Flower Cup: '''1-set starting round, 3-set semifinals, 5-set finals, held in the Volcano Court. *'Wing Cap Cup: 3-set starting round, 3-set semifinals, 5-set finals, held in the Sky Court. *'Final Cup: '''3-set starting round, 3-set semifinals, 5-set finals, held in the Star Court. Grand Slam *'Grand Slam Cup: 3-set starting round, 3-set eighth-finals, 5-set quarter-finals, 5-set simifinal, 5-set with 6 games finals, held in the Legend Court. In this cup all the 32 characters of the game are present and the 32th is secret and will be revealed only in the finals: the Roger Federer's Mii. If the cup is played in doubles, Federer will play with Rafael Nadal's Mii and the tournament will start at the eighth-finals Exhibition In Exhibition mode is possible to play (until four real players) a match, customizating it in various aspects. It can be played in single or double, the characters, the CPUs difficulty, the court and the amount of sets and game per set can be chosen, like the possibility of abilitate the Special Shots. Special Exhibition In Special Exhibition mode is possible to play matches with some special rules. The customization options are the same of the normal Exhibition mode. Party On the net there are Item Boxes that, if hit, they give an item that will used at the following shot, in a very similar way of Mario Power Tennis. Falling Court The court is divided in many small squares that when they are hit by the ball, they disappear and they leave an hole. If the hole become too big, the character should bypass it and if the ball fall in it, it is considered out. Rings Over the net there many many rings of different sizes: a small ring give many points and vice versa. The goal is to shot the ball in the rings. When someone lose a point, he will lose also some points gained from the rings. Triple Match In this mode there are three players for part of court, for a total of six characters. In this mode the court is also bigger than usual. Chaos In this mode is possible to combine some rules from the other Special Exhibitions, also all together. Missions The missions come back and the goal is to defeat a boss or win a match against some special foes. Winning a mission will unlock a court. There are 10 mission and 2 of them are exclusive of DLCs. *'Ghost Rallies ''(vs. King Boo): i'n this match against King Boo it's necessary to collect five torches before the Boos will do it. When it's done, King Boo will be blinded for some instants and it will be possible to score a point. *'Paper Tennis (vs. Paper Mario): during the match the court and the net will change constantly form, so the bounce of the ball will be unpredictable. *'Goomba Horde ''(vs. Goomboss) 'during the match there will be some Goombas for distract the player. For defeat Goomboss, it must hit him with a Special shot in both of the eyes and at the crown. When he's hit in one of these points, Goomboss will become bigger, faster and stronger. *'Tennis Bros. (vs. Hammer Bro. e Boomerang Bro.): 'during the match there will be a Fire Bro. and an Ice Bro. that will throw some fireballs and iceballs for distract the player. *'Strokes in the Mud (vs. Petey Piranha): 'Petey and two Piranha Plants will throw during the match some mud in the courtside of the player for make him go slower. When a Piranha Plant is hit a piece of F.L.U.D.D. will be dropped and when it will be rebuild it will be possible to hit Petey Piranha with the water, winning the match. *'Tennisparty of Koopalings (vs. Larry Koopa): during the match against Larry, the other six Koopalings will try to distract the player in various ways. *'Explosive Match ''(vs. King Bob-Omb): during the match, King Bob-omb will throw some Bob-ombs against the player for stun the player, that must hit the Bob-ombs and send them against King Bob-omb. *'Old School ''(vs. Old-style Mario): 'in this match, at every rally, the ball will have a different speed and bounce. *'Gourmet Match (vs. King Dedede): 'obtainable only with the DLC ''Kirby Tennis. It's necessary to play a match against King Dedede and also try to eat as many sweets as possible that will provide some points. *'Deep Space ''(vs. Ridley ): 'obtainable only with the DLC ''Metroid Tennis. During the battle it's necessary to collect Energy Cells that will charge the Special Shot of the spaceship. Ridley will attack the player and he can be stunned by the Missiles founded in the court. Characters Starting characters In Mario Tennis: Grand Slam Star ''there are 32 playable characters, 9 of them unlockable winning the Tournaments. There are also 4 DLC-exclusive characters and 2 obtainable with QR Code, for a total of 38 playable characters. Every character has his own Special Shot. They are divided in 6 classes, where every of these has his own stats: *'All-Around: characters do not have any major advantages or disadvantages. *'Technique:' characters have better ball control, often at the expense of power. *'Speed:' characters move quickly around the court, often at the expense of power. *'Power:' characters have faster, stronger strokes and serves, but are often not very agile characters. *'Defense:' characters are large or long characters with a better ball reach. They are not very agile characters. *'Tricky:' characters have highly curving shots, making it harder for the opponent to predict shots. They are not very powerful characters. All-Around Technique Speed Power Defense Tricky Unlockable characters All-Around Technique Speed Power Defense Tricky Mii The Mii's category can be chosen by the player. The Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal's Miis are of the "Superstar" category and they have almost every stat maxed. The Mii's icon changes depending on the last Mii used. DLC Technique Speed Power Defense Tricky Courts In ''Mario Tennis: Grand Slam Star ''there are 20 courts, 3 of them available only after the game's release. The 10 unlockable completing the Missions have also some unique characteristics that influence the match. Gallery BoomBoomArtwork.png|Boom-Boom CappyArtwork.png|Cappy DrMarioArtwork.png|Dr. Mario FunkyKongArtwork.png|Funky Kong GoombaArtwork.png|Goomba GoombruceArtwork.png|Goombruce KamekArtwork.png|Kamek KirbyArtwork.png|Kirby KritterArtwork.png|Kritter MetaKnightArtwork.png|Meta Knight MetroidArtwork.png|Metroid OmegaArtwork.png|Super PaulineArtwork.png|Pauline RuboniglioArtwork.png|Nabbit SamusAranArtwork.png|Samus UomoLaboArtwork.png|Labo Guy Trivia *It's the first time that two games of the ''Mario Tennis ''series are published for the same console. Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Apollo Studios Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sports Games